Memory Alteration
Memory alteration is the ability to remove memories from a person and place false ones in their place. Characters *Caradog Shaun has this ability naturally. *The future version ofJessica Sky Petrelli has displayed this ability, mimicked from an unknown source. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked the ability from his daughter in World 8. *Robert Max has also mimicked the ability. *Caden Riley has this ability naturally. *A vampire named Jennifer had this ability naturally. *An unnamed vampire in World 4, who was Jennifer's mate, possessed this ability after gaining it from a blood bond with Jennifer. *Jason Cunningham will manifest this ability naturally. *Barnaby Herriford will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Caradog Shaun' Caradog can use this ability to remove any memories, extensively and precisely, and to replace them with any false memories. These memories can be decades old, or completely new, and are extremely specific. He used the ability to remove all trace of his youngest daughter, and of the parentage and adoption of his son and youngest grandchild. The memory alteration was never discovered telepathically. The only person whose memories he did not alter was himself, but it is unknown if this was due to his choice or if doing so would have been impossible. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jessica was shown using this ability to alter her father's memories so that he didn't recall meeting her. She could undo the alteration using healing kiss or any other healing ability, but no others could previously undo it when attempting to heal his poisoning. It is unknown if only she could undo her actions, or if the previous failures were only because those people were unaware of the memory alteration. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has not yet displayed the ability, but ought to have similar limits to Jessica. 'Robert Max' Robert also hasn't shown the ability but would have similar limits to Jessica and Peter. 'Caden Riley' With a touch, Caden is capable of deleting a person's memories and replacing them with anything he chooses. He can selectively choose which memories to remove and replace, and can remove memories which are decades or centuries old. He can also affect his own memories. The only way to regain the real memories is for him to reverse the process, since no healing or regenerative ability can restore them. It is possible that even another memory manipulator would be unable to do so. 'Jennifer' Jennifer was never shown using the ability, but she would have had similar limits to her mate, who used the ability to frame Tomas Reddan. 'Unnamed Vampire' This vampire altered a victim's memories so that the man would believe that it'd been Tomas Reddan who attacked him and slaughtered others. The original memories would be lost, and couldn't be retrieved telepathically, since the false ones would be seen instead. 'Jason Cunningham' It is known that Jason can use this ability to alter the memories of others and his own. He can also use the ability to effectively heal the effects of his amnesia, altering and reforming any memories he'd previously deleted. 'Barnaby Herriford' Barnaby will be capable of altering the memories of others. He will be able to delete memories and will also be able to place false memories in their place, which will be so authentic the falsehood would be hard to detect. When augmented, he will be able to delete memories so completely that it will be impossible for any to restore them. He will never be able to manipulate his own memories. Neither will anyone else be able to, as his ability will include immunity. Similar Abilities *Memory manipulation is the ability to manipulate the memories of others *Memory replication is the ability to replicate memories from others *Memory restoration is the ability to restore the memories of others *Memory absorption is the ability to absorb memories from others *Memory projection is the ability to show others one's or people's memories *Memory erasing is the ability to remove memories *Mental manipulation can be used to remove memories *Telepathy, telepathic control and psychokinesis can be used to alter memories *Human manipulation and human omnipotence can be used to alter memories *Memory recall is the ability to perfectly recall any memory at will *Amnesia is the ability to selectively remove one's memories or information Category:Abilities